Loki's Daughter
by malith13
Summary: Sometimes gods are punished and sent to the mortal realms to learn a lesson. Sometimes they choose to go themselves. Every one needs a break from immortality at times. Loki needed some time to himself after learning of certain information. He hid himself away becoming James Potter. He never imagined what his little vacation would turn into.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I promised myself I wouldn't posed any more knew stories until i finished at least one of my others, but then I realized if I'm going to let my self enjoy writing these kind of stories i may as well embrace the horde of Plot bunnies and ADD squirrels. Enjoy the story and throw a review log on my writer's fire if you will.**

Chapter 1

A lithe woman stood staring lost in thought at the Fire, its light making her already flame red hair seem alive. A pair of strong yet athletic arms wrapped around her middle as a face buried its self in the base of her neck. She sighed. Half in pleasure and half in frustration. She felt soft kiss trail up her neck causing her groan softly, "Don't start what you can't finish..." she mumbled.

The man's lips paused and she felt the softest of sighs caress her skin as his arms held just a little tighter. She could almost feel him thinking. "It's just my preparation for my brother's coronation…" he muttered. He placed another soft kiss on her neck not wanting to let go.

He felt her stiffen in his arms and knew he may have just poked his luscious red heads temper. She turned to face him and took a half step back. His hands slid to her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He watched as her emerald eyes became green ice chips. "Loki…" yep he was in trouble. "He is your brother and family is important. Even if you have two at the moment. This is also important to keep up appearances if what you have said is true."

He couldn't help but smile at her logic and emotional arguments. Oh how he loved is Midgardian witch. He watched as her features started to harden and he knew he only had a moment to avoid a full verbal tear down. "Brilliant arguments as always Lily love." her face soften again and she smiled at him with understanding dancing in her emerald eyes.

She stepped in close and wrapped her arms around him. Her head resting against his shoulder. Holding her tight he couldn't help but wonder and the marvelous direction his life had taken. He had originally hadn't planned on finding love in a small mortal Midgardian. He had just wanted to escape the realm eternal for a few decades. Cause a little mischief. Then maybe after a few decades he could ask his father about what he had learned 30 years ago.

It had taken a decade just to set his plan in motion. The first few years of reintegrating his adult consciousness into a reborn body was a bit awkward. However, once that was done oh how he enjoy the mischief he could accomplish as a five year old. Then, the age of eleven happened, and he met three like-minded individuals. Two of them may not have been as enthusiastic but looking back on it having someone reign in the others was probably a good thing. Peter, Remus, and Sirius. He never imagined he would find companions who he would become so attached to on Midgard.

And then there was Lily. If he hadn't expected to make so close friends, he never expected to fall so deeply in love again. Love was for the young. Yet, she had captured his Æsir heart. Even if it had started as just an eleven year old's game. Now he would gladly spend the next century here watching his children and grandchildren grow, then to silently watch the rest of his decedents flourish hopefully. He wondered if the other immortal beings found this type of pleasure in there dalliances with mortals.

Pulling himself back into the moment the immortal paying more focused attention back on his wife. Leaning against her head he placed another soft kiss and sighed. "I shouldn't be gone more than a month Lily-love."

She quickly looked up at him, a single eyebrow quirked up in question, "Shouldn't?"

He chuckled lightly, "you should know by now the Æsir do nothing fast by Midgardian standards. Be thankful my mother didn't have a hand in our wedding. We would have been married till we were forty"

The woman in his arms frowned but chuckled a bit, "True. You better be, James, or at least call. Galactic charges be damned. And don't give your brother too hard a time." He just chuckled and held his her closer.

His smile grew as he was now out of flame haired temper range with the use of his Midgard name. He just held on to the love of his current life even though he had to let go. Even if it was just for a short while. His thoughts drifted upstairs as his body stayed in his wife's arms. To his slightly over one year old daughter. The second light of his current life. Beautiful, precocious, and smart for 15 months. He knew she would be a handful in her older years. He spared himself a moment of pity and wondered if the Norns where laughing at him yet. He was sure his daughter would be the modern Karma concept coming back to bite him. Oh well it would be worth every moment he was sure.

He sighed in mild resignation as he ran his hands threw his Short cropped dark hair. It had taken him a while to get used to it not being his long sleek locks but the short wild style had grown on him. Capturing his wife's lips for one more kiss he stepped away and smiled teasingly knowing what his kisses could do to her. "I want to say bye to Astrid." He whispered softly.

His red headed beauty groaned softly. She was frustrated and she knew he knew. Oh well, she would just have to put that Asgardian stamina to use when he got back. She chuckled as she watched him climb the stairs, who would have thought James Potter, the Norse god of mischief Loki, would be the doting father to his little princess. She wondered how he would be with a son and looked forward to trying for a second child like they had talked about.

She quietly followed him up the stairs and leaned against the door frame. She watched the simplicity of her husband bouncing and playing with their daughter. Him muttering 'Astrid, who daddy's princess'. Her little giggles. He raven hair flipping up and flopping down as James gently tossed her up and caught her. Then it happened, they both froze. Their little girl started to form sounds and try to say something. She was diffidently a precise speaker. She didn't babble like some babies. They both wondered what she would say next.

"Da-da-ddy" the little girl managed as she patted her father's cheeks. "Daddy…daddy"

He just grin wildly and spun around with his little girl, "That's right princess, Daddy." His glittering hazel eyes met her sparkling emerald eyes and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyed look, Padfoot would be proud of. She couldn't hold back her giggles any more at the look of 'please, please, tell me you heard that?' Stepping up to the two most important people in her life on hand slide through each of their dark locks. She gently touch her forehead to the other two. This was her everything. Her family.

Little Astrid patted a cheek of each of her parents, "Mommy… Daddy…." The little emerald eyed girl proudly stated. Arms hugged her and her mother tightly for a second. "Go get mommy." Her dad said as he handed her off, "well at least I don't have to worry about her saying Padfoot first anymore. Sirius will be crushed."

Hazel eyes watched each of his girls for a moment before placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. Astrid just let out her little laugh while Lily smiled happily before watching him extract himself and head for the door. "I love you both"

"We love you too." Lilly stated as two pairs of emerald eyes watched James leave and step threw one of his hidden paths. His hazel eyes turned back once more as he transition to another world wanting one more sight and not wanting to leave. Too bad he had no choice but to leave.

Loki sighed and resigned himself to several weeks of pomp as he began to undo several powerful illusions. Having removed his illusionary self that kept certain eyes off of him while on Midgard, he looked up whispered to the night sky, "Heimdall, the bi-frost, please." Quickly he was engulfed in a rainbow of light and appeared in the gate house to the realm eternal. "Thank you Heimdall." He calmly stated.

"You are welcome, Prince Loki. Your mother has been asking after you, especially since the request of your presence was issued a month ago." Heimdall's rich voice rolled over Loki's ears and he couldn't help but chuckle. The returned immortal translated it into Frigga had been badgering Heimdall. "And how does your research into magic go, my prince?" Loki noted the tone of genuine curiosity and decided to tell him at least partial truths.

"It has gone well so far. I'm finding it very interesting how the mortal races have either copied our magic or in some cases have Æsir ancestry. It started with simple rituals in most cases and as more and more magic built up in sites it slowly transferred to mortals..." Loki had been doing studies and it was fascinating. Just not as fascinating as his wife, daughter and friends. Loki continued to ramble on for a few minutes as horses came to the gate house and he shook himself from his musing, "I could easily study this for another century. Again thank you Heimdall."

Heimdall just chuckled as he turn back to his watch, "Then you can explain your next absence to your mother, my prince."

He quickly took in the realm eternal's beauty, and he sighed enjoying every sight, sound, and smell. An older part of him had missed it. The stronger pull was to the beauty of his little girl and the soft lips of his wife. He briefly wondered if his girls would ever lay their eyes on the realm of Asgard.

He rode passed a few small gardens and the main market. He'd have to do some shopping for his girls but turned away for now. As the main gate to the palace came into view he saw two bored looking guards and decided to play a small prank. Quickly illusioning himself into an old man in worn but quality farmers garb with a beard to rival Dumbledore and his magnificent horse into a donkey he approached the guards.

He slowly dismounted as if sore and weary, offered a polite bow, and in a quavering voice, "I have been summoned by the queen." He stated plainly. He wondered what the guards would do and how much he was going to get to play into his role.

One of the guards scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, "What would the queen want a broken old man like yourself for. I doubt you could even lift a sword any more. The other slightly taller guard looked sideways at his companion raising a single eyebrow. The dismissive one didn't even notice.

"I have a summons here." He quavered again as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his mother's letter. So far aside from his appearance everything had been perfectly true. Which was the key to any good acted prank, mostly truth which just a hint of falsehoods. Loki held up his letter and was ready to go for several more minutes.

The guard then did something monumentally stupid for a guard of the magical realm eternal. The shorter and now obviously to dim to be a palace guard grab Loki's farmer garb and got in his face attempting a low dangerous tone, "I said be gone you weak old man."

If growing up his father's son had taught him anything it was idiots rarely deserved a second chance but for diplomacy you should try any way. Loki calmly stated, "You should let go and apologize, you never know who..." Short and dumb as he became known in Loki mind scoffed and rolled his eyes. The masquerading demi-god seethed on the inside. You did not disrespect Loki Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, and marauder of Hogwarts. Letting his illusion fall and his voice reach a dangerous low tone he finished his statement, "someone may be."

The guard now looked up at Loki as opposed to down at an old man. Loki's hazel eyes bore in to the man's pale green ones. Shorty now realized two things that might mean his eminent demise. He had his prince's tunic wrapped in his fist and he could feel one of the deadly daggers the prince always carried pressed in to a leather joint of his armor. He was too afraid to even move.

"Loki! My Son!" A sweet melodic voice suddenly cried out behind him. Quick as a breeze the prince's scowl disappeared, he took a half step back and the dagger vanished. "Mother!" The pale guard was shaking and the prince quickly stepped around him and greeted his mother vanishing in to the palace.

His taller and much calmer compatriot leaned over and calmly stated, "You know you will be lucky if they throw you naked in a bildgesnipe pen." He just gulped and went paler.

Loki had no intention of saying anything more than a word to the captain of the guard to stress the value of diplomacy and subtlety. Loki was not known as the Dark Prince of Asgard for nothing. Ultimately he thought it would be a better punishment for the guard to wonder and make up his own worst case in his own mind. However, he would certainly keep an eye on him. His mother's timing had been perfect for this particular idea of vengeance.

Loki and Frigga walked through the halls and talked of mindless things until they reached the private royal quarters. There they had a similar conversation to the one he had with Hiemdall. His more gave him the tiniest of smiles. He wondered if she had figured out he had fallen for a mortal. Oh well, he would cross that bi-frost path when he came to it.

As their conversation reached the end and Frigga was taking her leave she said, "There will be a feast in honor of your return tonight." Loki felt his draw drop open. Why had they called him back early. He could have spent more time with his little princess or with his with working towards their little prince. They last month had been very enjoyable in that regard. Then she went and twisted the knife even more. "Your brother should be back tomorrow."

Thor wasn't even here, it was his bloody coronation. Loki stammered, "Should? Mother! My research. Why?" Loki hadn't been this lost for words in a millennia at least.

"Now now Loki, indulge your mother, I knew if I didn't get you back now you would at best make every one rush in the last year and at worst avoid it entirely. Don't think I don't know about the real reason for this mortal magic research of yours." Loki was worried now. How had his mother found out that he knew? He had been alone when he was exploring the secret passages between realms. No one else knew he had come across a frost giant has he had stepped through a portal as he was exploring. Nor had he told anyone what he had learned that day. Then Frigga spoke again, "you thought if you started early you could avoid your brother's coronation."

Loki's mind ground to a halt. She didn't know he knew. He didn't care if his parents figured out he knew. He came to the realization family didn't mean blood when growing up with the Potters. However, he had to protect Lily and Astrid. And that meant for now knowledge of them needed to be kept away from Asgard. Lily wasn't sure if she wanted the life of a near immortal being and both of them wanted to give little Astrid a chance at a normal Midgardian life first.

By the time his brain had reengaged His mother was gone and he was stuck preparing for a feast he really would rather not attend. He was left with no choice though.

The feast was just as boring as he thought it would be. Some of the younger court ladies tried to flirt coyly with him. Some of the more adventurous warriors tried to press him. None of them knew he was happily married and would remain faithful to his chosen till the Valkyries claimed one of them. The return of his Brother was a loud and boisterous affair. Made more so by the latest victory of him, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif. He put up with all of it as much as he could. He could only last so long without pulling some pranks. Sirius would be most perturbed with him if he didn't. Easy quick color changes of garments was fun for a while. But the constant color skims simple reminded him of home. Why did he pick Hogwarts house color schemes again? And when did he start thinking of earth as home.

After a month he was still not done with his mother's preparations. He sat down one night and wrote a long letter to his lily-love. By the end it was several feet. He conjured an ethereal raven to take the letter to his wife. He would have used a real Asgard Raven but while he could open a portal for the bird on this end there was no way to open one back. At least he hadn't found it yet. He would just have to survive with the knowledge that his lady love and sweet little princess would know what he was up to and that he would see them again soon.

Loki had sent two more letters. After being curtailed in every attempt to leave by his mother and father and even surprisingly his Brother, he had started to write one every week. At worst every two weeks. Loki was walking the halls with a small smile on his face as he remember his last time with his wife and daughter.

Suddenly his back received a large thump that nearly staggered him. Followed shortly by a shout of, "Brother!"

"The ever irrepressible Thor," Loki deadpanned with a slight roll of his eyes. "What brings you inside today, oh brother mine."

"You have been wondering the halls too much. You will go grey like father. Come, a Game would do you good or, as ever, I'm sure we could go save some village from a rampaging Troll." The god of thunder grinned at what he thought was a brilliant idea.

"Thor, I am in no mood for games or your heroic antics, today. I have a lot on my mind." Loki lied smoothly. He didn't, he only had two things on his mind. It had been seven weeks. What should have been a simple fitting of his ceremonial robes had turned into an endless parade of feasts games, and Asgardian heroics. Loki had left his family three days before Halloween. It was now a week before Christmas. Norns be damned, he would not his Christmas.

"Brother, "Loki glanced over at him and let some warmth creep back into his voice, he did enjoy his brother normally. Just not when his heart was aching to hold his little princess again or to pull is Lily love tight against and feel her supple body pressed into his. "Your coronation isn't for another decade. There will be plenty of time to revel then. I just..." Here Loki let some of his honest tiredness show threw. "The realm eternal is just too eternal for me right now. I want to get back to my project among the mortals."

Thor for all his muscle bound intelligence sometimes did have his moments of pure brilliance. Usually they were on the battlefield. This time he saw the truth in his brother. Thor laid a gentle hand on his brother's dark clad shoulder. "Loki, My brother, go to her. We will be here when you return with or without your lady fair. I will run interference with mother for you." The god of thunder gave his brother another gregarious smile.

"Ho…How?" was all Loki managed to stutter out.

"I am your brother, Dear Loki." With that Thor wondered off, hands behind his back, and humming happily to his self. It wasn't often he was able to get one over on his mischievous brother. Which made it all the sweeter when he did. Now to challenge Volstagg to a drinking contest to distract their mother.

The Dark prince just stood there for a moment before he pulled himself back together. Rapidly starting to make plans, he would take the rest of the day to shop for his girls. Then tomorrow morning he would make his excuses and depart. The seamstress had more than enough to work with at this point.

In the end, he left the morning after instead of the night before. He had spent a long time looking for something for Astrid. He had finally found the most adorable plush Pegasus. The wings folded realistically, pure white, and flowing main. He had found a gorgeous green dress that matched lily's eyes as well as a set of Asgardian emeralds to match.

His portal placed him on the outskirts of the little village they lived in, Godric's hollow. Quickly waving his hand over his Green and gold out fit to turn it into something more Muggle appropriate. He would have to get used to using his wand again and what would Sirius think seeing him in almost Slytherin colors. He chuckled to himself as he enjoyed the early morning sunshine and his short walk home.

He noted the new stature in the town square, but didn't stop to investigate. Another short block and he would be home. Once again wrapped in the love that was his girls. His lady love may blister his ears as red as her hair for being gone so long but after words that passion would be put to other uses. He grinned at the thought. He would never admit it but his may have skipped a few steps. Merlin knew, Padfoot would never let him hear the end of it if he did.

Then he saw it, His home. As he placed a hand on the gate to open it an illusion collapse and Loki's heart stopped. Part of the room was missing, the door was ripped off, and all the windows where blown out. He read the small plaque in horror.

 _On this site the Potters gave their lives_

 _To stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

 _The Dark Lord unable to kill the youngest Potter_

 _This place stands in memory to_

 _The Potters and_

 _The-Girl-Who-Lived._

James looked around the broken house. He was numb to his core. He managed a shaky wave of his hand, and for the first time in centuries having to verbally call up a scanning spell. His homunculus had fought bravely but was no match for Voldemort. The living room was a mess of a battle scene. He crept up the stairs slowly each foot step more painful than the last. Slowly making his way to his and Lily's Bedroom he checked the magical box where all his letters were delivered. Every one of them was still there. His lily flower had never known: how much he loved her, his stupid poems he had written to her, or the pranks he had played on the Æsir Court. None of it had been seen by those passionate emerald orbs. He gathered up the letters, not sure why, but something compelled him too.

Turning slowly he placed one foot in front of the other. He had to know, he had to see is daughter's room. He could see the door barely hanging on by its lower hinge. The top blasted off. He could make out part of the painted crown and the word Princess. The same feeling overcame him and with a jerky wave he shrunk and picked up the now tiny door. He hadn't yet looked into the room its self. The tears had yet to fall, but He knew they would the second he looked.

Gathering up the tattered shreds of his Gryffindor courage, he started to turn, as he placed one foot on the threshold he looked up. The man who was as a god broke as he never had in all his long millennia. Slowly sinking to his knees he observed the destruction that was his little princess' room. The roof was even more damaged than he saw from the outside. Slats where ripped off from the crib that was in the center of the room. The walls held scorch marks all around.

The sign said he little girl had lived but how could she have lived, or in what state was she now. James Clutched the Pegasus he had been holding since he had arrived outside the small town. He couldn't wait to give it to his little girl. Tears began to run down his cheeks and he openly wept for his lost love and daughter. Missed birthdays, Christmases, and even a missed little sibling. He wept for the loss of his first love.

After several minutes of mourning his destroyed home and life, a spark of hope pulled him back from the brink. Padfoot would have Astrid. He had to find Padfoot. Astrid was all he had now, and she was all he had now. Padfoot would know. He had to find Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, just wow. the amount of followers, favs, reviews, and even communities is shocking. I wont rIspond to each review. i don't want to pad my word count, but i do read them all. usually multiple times. I will say, Astrid is a few chapters away but i do have a plan. I am curious now as to how every one will take it. There is also a lot of curiosity and some trepidation about this story now. I Hope I can live up to your expectations and that you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing this story. With no further ado... here is the next chapter of Loki's Daughter.**

Chapter 2

Loki was not sure how many days it had been since he had found his ruined house and lost his wife and daughter. The distraught demi-god had not ate or slept since then. It was a good thing he was an Asgardian, otherwise he would have collapsed days ago. However, he need for information drove him relentlessly forward. Yet, none of the wizarding public knew anything. Well nothing of relevance.

So far, the increasingly desperate father, had only managed to gather that the wizarding public was grateful to 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' for getting rid of 'You-Know-Who'. No one knew who Astrid Potter was and that it was 'poor little Jasmine Potter' who lost her family.

He knew he was missing something very important about his little princess but he just couldn't remember. I was like his mind would almost grasp the information and then slide right past it.

As for Sirius, the world was convinced he was the traitor. That he was Voldemort's right hand man. That he had always been dark and how shocked everyone was at the depths of his betrayal. It was suddenly just taken as a fact that he had been groomed since before he went to Hogwarts to be a spy. James knew they had not been sold out by Sirius. However, Sirius' betrayal had cut Loki to the core.

He hadn't wanted to see Sirius. He wasn't sure if he could look him in the eye and ask why he had betrayed them so. Yet it was looking like he would have too. Common knowledge was not helping him and he could not risk revealing himself.

He could not risk Odin knowing his involvement in Midgard. Not yet. As the age of Heroes had waned and humans looked more to themselves and new technology to solve their problems, Odin had decreed that Asgard would watch but no longer interfere. While Midgard was technically still a part of the Nine Realms and all the other pantheons, it had collectively chosen isolation. The Æsir would always be there to protect Midgard if it needed or when it was ready to rejoin the Nine Realms.

Odin was not known for his forgiveness when breaking a law that covered all of the Nine Realms. The Allfather also had spies everywhere. Not to mention those blasted ravens of his always seemed to catch Loki at the worst times. No, he was going to have to do this as a wizard. As much as he wanted to appearate in to the middle of the Ministry of Magic atrium and demand his daughter back. However, he knew if he did that he would lose his little princess just as quickly as Odin could throw him in an Asgardian cell.

No one knew how Midgard was at its' strange crossroads. The Asgard were the head of the Nine Realm and their population of Followers. Where the other pantheons met at the Earth, they were in charge. However, every pantheon had spies and emissaries. Knowledge was gathered and shared, so everyone was ready for when the Earth again embraced the age of Heroes. It would not due to have someone from the Greek or African pantheon get work back to his father about him being on Midgard. Not yet.

First, he needed to talk to someone who was there that disastrous night. He needed to talk to Sirius black.

Loki stood on the edge of the nameless island that held Azkaban Prison. He was unimpressed by it. It was bland and boring and the defenses were nothing compared to his true power. He was sure it could hold the normal wizard or witch. He was Loki, god of magic and mischief. This place did not scare him. He may not be able to walk about as himself and declare his rights as the god of magic, but that didn't stop him from using that level of power. James' wand and glasses were shrunk and in a small pouch on his belt. He couldn't totally give them up but he didn't want the constant reminder.

The exception was, the Pegasus, it was in another pocket... Where he could easily stroke the plush animal, when he needed to center himself and push the growing rage back. When he needed the reminder that he daughter was not with her mother in Valhalla. He had not and would not name it. That was for Astrid and he would not take that right from his little girl.

Loki waved his hand, putting himself under a powerful disillusionment spell and simply walked in the front door. He could feel the Dementors try to get their mental tendrils on him and he just slid away from their mental touch. He flung out simple confundus charms and complex illusions whenever he needed them. No one ever noticed that James Potter, Loki, The god of mischief and magic walked right up to the cell of the worst betrayer known to the modern magical.

"Hello Sirius" Loki whispered in a silky dangerous tone that James would never have used. He peered in the cell that housed his best friend. In that same dark voice he continued, "Where is Astrid?" He watched the dirty and lethargic form before him stir. He was trying to hold back the rage he felt for the man before him.

Sirius whipped around, he had been sitting on the floor with his back to the bars of his cell. He had been contemplating how bad he had screwed up. James was there standing outside his cell. His glasses were gone and his hair was lanky and looked to be in need of a good wash and trim. With that tone and that look, Sirius thought he was looking at Snape for a moment until he met those hazel eyes.

Sirius saw a new depth to his dead best friend. The hurt, confusion, and anger that was there shocked the man. However he friend was far too solid to be a ghost.

His brain had finally caught up and he processed the question James was silently waiting to be answered. He sighed heavily, hung his head and began telling James what happened that night.

"You had been a little off for a couple of days. Just a little distant. I figured it was just Prongslette not sleeping or something. Moony was off with the werewolves again for Dumbledore. So I decided to go see Wormtail." Sirius let his long lanky hair fall inform of his face and sighed heavily. "I got to his place and everything was a mess, as if it had been ransacked. I panicked. Did someone find Wormy or was he the betrayer?" Sirius clenched his face now that he knew the answer to the question.

Sirius looked up to meet the accusing eyes of his friend. "I rushed over to your house. Hagrid was already there with Prongslette. Your house was blown up." Sirius looked at his dead friend. The hard edge had not left his eyes. He had no idea why but he felt the need to explain everything he could. O explain everything to a figment of his imagination. He already knew he had messed up. Maybe…just maybe, if he could explain things to James.

Everything that had happened then started to come tumbling out in a rush. "Hagrid said he was there on Dumbledore's orders. You know Hagrid loyal to a fault. How he made Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff is any ones guess." Sirius gave a hollow barking laugh. "I argued with him for a bit trying to get Prongslette. He said he had his orders. So I let him have my bike." Sirius game a shuttering sigh before continuing his tale. "I figured that would be best. I knew she would be safe with Hagrid and Albus." He couldn't help but hang his head again and grip the bars tightly. The dirty wizard was fighting back tears now. The dementors effect made the horrid memories of the last night he had seen James, Lilly, and Astrid jump easily to his mind

Loki just watched, it was nice to finally have a first-hand account of what had happened. He found he really didn't care enough. He just needed to find his daughter first. James finally spoke to Sirius again. "You had one job, Sirius. Protect Astrid. Not Hagrid and not Dumbledore. It was not their job it was yours." Sirius couldn't help but hang on every word said, despite how cold and angry the words came out. By the end he had felt as if the specter of his dead friend had slapped him and he flinched a little.

The grey eyed wizard gave a little shudder at the cold words before pressing on, words tumbling past his lips. "I know but…Dumbledore…."

"YOU HAD ONE JOB, SIRIUS!" James screamed at him. He could feel the anger rolling off his best friend. Watched as those haunted eyes turn into chips of steel. James was still waiting for a real answer. The scion of the house of black, Used to the angry rantings of his mother, was shocked at the magical aura of angry his imagination had created.

Sirius turned and slumped against the bars of his cell door, he slid down so he was sitting again on the floor. He couldn't face his best friend any more. Could stare in to those cold dead accusing eyes. But he couldn't stop himself from telling him everything. It was almost cathartic to talk to James.

"I bollixed everything up, Prongs." Sirius lightly hit the back of his head of the bars of his cell. "It shouldn't have mattered that I was in shock over your death, it shouldn't have mattered how much I trusted Albus or Hagrid. It shouldn't have mattered how furious I was at Peter for betraying all of us." A shuddering breath escaped the melancholy wizard, as he finally lost his battle with holding back the tears. "Merlin, it's all my fault, Prongs. I am so sorry. I swear on my magic when I get out I'll do everything I can to get Astrid back and take care of her. I promise."

"You had one job, Sirius." Sirius could hear the anguish in his friend's voice. The cold anger was gone from the voice. Just heart wrenching anguish. He didn't have to be looking to see the tears start to fall. His imagination was very good, and he didn't need to see the tears falling from those hazel eyes. Sirius knew he had screwed up big time, knew he couldn't ever truly make it up. He just had to try to never let anyone down again. At least not as monumentally as he had this time. He just kept repeating "I promise" over and over to his cell walls.

It took him a while to realize his friend was gone. To realize he had actually wanted the warm comforting prescience his imagination had apparently supplied to James. But as comforting as James had been, it had shown just how badly he felt about the whole situation. Because it took far less time to realize how bad he had screwed up when even a hallucination of his best friend hadn't called him Padfoot once.

Sirius couldn't help but mutter out, "Merlin, This is the worst Christmas ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this chapter took sp long. some things needed to happen but it was really hard to get the sequence right for me. However due to Insomnia, some lovely reviews(reviews help all us writers), and shear stubbornness i got this chapter complete. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The dark haired demi-god was walking down one of the many exterior corridors. Large open windows lined his left side. He was presented with a beautiful view of Asgard. Hazel eyes looked around the golden halls of the palace as well as the exterior view. Physically nothing changed. The walls were the same shade of gold. Still lined with the some of the best works of art in the Nine Realms. The fields where still covered in the verdant greens of the spring season.

Yet to him, it was all dimmed and diminished. The gold did not shine as brightly. The murals had become dull and monotonous. The leaves did not hold their promise of new life as the once did. The easy banter of his fellow Æsir even seemed stilled around him.

The only thing that gave him any peace was watching the sunset. Lily loved watching the stars track across the heavens. Whether it be the one closest to Midgard or the ones far away. James loved to study his love by the fading light of the star or stars. As night began to settle on the realm eternal Loki turned his eyes to the star were Valhalla was located. He watched the star long into the night wondering if his lady love was there. Had the Valkyries claimed her fiery soul or had the wizarding afterlife had more claim to her. Was she now on the hidden and lost isle of Avalon, to be greeted by Arthur and Merlin? Would he ever see her again? Where would his little princess go? Was she there now?

He had no idea how long he had been standing there lost in his thoughts, before he heard the soft tread of someone who was more comfortable storming around a battle field. Turning his dark eyes met the light blue of his brother. A small half smirk tugged at the left side of his mouth. Thor tried so hard but failed so much, at least compared to his own levels of stealth. He did greatly appreciate the sentiment though. In recent years the others of the realm had learned Loki like his solitude, even if no one knew why. The blonde prince of Asgard also seemed to be the only one who could divine when Loki wanted company.

Thor slowly walked up beside His dark brother and turned to stare out at the field of stars laid out before the brothers. "Your lady love is there brother." The god of thunder stated calmly. He had to fight down the grin when he saw his brother whip around and stare at him.

"H-how did you know?" Loki didn't bother to deny it. The sons of Odin had never denied an accusation from the other. They may keep secrets for whatever reason. Loki especially was known for keeping secrets. However, in these private moment, the sons of Odin would always admit the truth to each other. No matter how much the secrets may hurt.

Thor let out a rolling chuckle reminiscent of thunder on the plains. "Dear Brother, you have been moping around the palace for years now. You have stopped disappearing off to your "experiments". And this all started to change after our conversation about your Lady love."

Loki stood there looking dumb founded, which hadn't happened very often in his two and a half millennia. "But How?" The Dark prince of Asgard had not ret recovered his normal eloquence but at least he hadn't stuttered this time.

Loki watched his brother's face darken, like the sky as a fierce storm about to roll in. "After the battle, after the glory is had for the victorious, after the wine is past for the dead, there is left those who survive. Those who have to live on without a shield sister, a sword brother, or a loving husband or wife. We Asgardians glory in battle and song, in living every moment to its fullest. For it may be our last. Some cultures value peace and long life. But no society values the loss of love, dear brother."

Loki was shocked and dumbfounded. His usually warrior buffoon of a brother, was just as eloquent as their mother. Who was considered one of the best orators in all of the nine realms. Even father listened to her impassioned speeches. The dark prince of Asgard was incredibly impressed by his brother. That he could process the darker sides of their culture, a side even their father refused to admit to sometimes, was impressive. Loki's mind slowly came back to the moment as he finally came to the conclusion that his brothe,r for all the fool he was, understood and would always be there for him.

"Thor, if you understand, why do you always act the fool?" Loki asked as he turned to face his brother once again. Only to realize his brother had left his side sometime after his little speech and Loki's subsequent mental shutdown.

As Thor walked away he smiled to himself. He was good to prank his brother, the god of mischief, sometimes. He sighed, alas he also knew who he was supposed to be and how he was supposed to behave as Asgards warrior prince. Some day he knew he would be the great king, just like his father, his people needed but for now his people needed him to be what their culture revered in their warriors. The brash self-confident fighter

Several weeks had passed since Thor's comments about Loki and his staring off into the night sky. He was slipping back to Asgard threw the secret passage ways. Thor's comments had for some reason also reminded him of his other brothers. The Marauders. Moony had placed himself in exile for having failed his family. Even though he didn't know that he hadn't. Loki had yet to figure out a plan that didn't reveal his secret, yet. He had to find Astrid first. He had also slipped the new head of the DMLE several anonymous notes from seeming random sources asking for various aspects about Sirius Black. Needless to say, the new head was not as quick to judge someone automatically guilty as Crouch was. James never liked Crouch all that much anyway. Stuffy stiff man. Loki was very proud of himself for having gotten his brother out of prison so quickly. He still wasn't sure he could ever forgive him though for screwing up so monumentally though. Hopefully, Sirius would help Moony. Peter, however was his and his alone. For his betrayal, even the pits of Midgardian hell would a welcome respite.

Dull hazel eyes looked out over the waters that surrounded the capitol city, His hand slipped into the hidden pocket and gently touched the Pegasus that was still hidden on him. Aside from any reason he would find himself in the nude, the stuffed animal never left his person. It still had no name or gender. It was simple'Astrid's Pegasus." He still had no luck with the last yet most important part of his quest. Where was his daughter his little princess? She would be five now. He still couldn't understand why no one knew of Astrid, yet everyone knew of Jasmine Potter. He had managed to learn that it was on Albus Dumbledore's word that everyone believed she was safe. It was also well known that Jasmine Potter had defeated the worst Dark Lord in a century. Or at least all the recent history books he had read stated as much. They were all wrong. Stupid fortune seeking humans. Just going back from the "dead" would be one of his greatest pranks. When he would get to pull that prank was added to his ever-growing list of unanswered questions.

He would have to be careful around Dumbledore. While in school The Marauders always suspected him of knowing more than he let on. He also definitely let them get away with things they shouldn't have. James had asway privately suspected that the old man had his own agenda too. He didn't need the Wizarding world as well as his Father after his immortal hide if he was discovered.

He felt the ferry he was on gently bump into the docks. The dark prince would have stayed longer on Midgard and observed his friends, looked for his princess, but he was needed back on Asgard for a final dress rehearsal. Loki sighed at the thought of this thrice damned coronation. Then a few more years of making sure all the various items needed where taken care. He hated all of this, but it made his mother and father happy. Father was approaching his tenth millennia. While he could have kept ruling with just his queen by his side, he had wanted to turn over things slowly to his sons until he could retire and enjoy his last few thousand years comfortably. Odin sleep aside, which Frigga usually managed just fine, but she should have to handle it all.

It was still early enough in the day that he could afford to walk from the docks up to the palace. As he reached the gates he couldn't help as a mischievous smirk stretched across his lips. A certain idiot guard was standing at the gate he was about to enter though. He quickly weaved a spell and turned in to a girl of maybe 13. Time to see if he had learned anything.

Loki skipped up to the two guards who were checking people and their goods off on a list. There was to many preparations going on to let them all wonder around randomly. It wasn't a long wait before Loki was once again in front of the man who had insulted him a few years ago.

"What do you want, little one?" the man stated a bit brusquely. Which Loki could forgive him for. These coronation preparations tested his patience as well.

"Thor asked to see me." The young girl that Loki was pretending to be, stated innocently. While not a total lie he was here for Thor's coronation. If you were going to lie better to tell half the truth and let the other person mind fill in the blankets.

Loki watched the guard bristle for a second as he played with the hem of his sun dress he had transfigured his clothes into. He watched the man with a look of innocence he had practiced for a thousand years.

After a few moments the man seemed to grind his teeth, step aside, and point to the main hall. "Follow the main hall and you will find him in the throne room, little one."

Loki was proud of him. Maybe he wasn't beyond teaching. Although being told you where stuck on a century of palace guard duty would wound any young warriors pride. Especially when it was normally just a decade.

Loki skipped passed him. He could tell the idiot was watching him for a moment. Just before the guard turned back to the waiting throngs of people, Loki calmly said, "I'm impressed you are learning." Loki let his form shimmer and sift back to his normal appearance.

The guardsman gulped and nodded, "My lord." He quickly turned back around. His new partner looked at him with a questioning look. He just shook his head at the younger man. He really didn't want to try and explain how he had insulted the younger princess of Asgard.

Loki proceeded though the main hall with a smile on his face. It was nice to be a prince of Asgard. Far better than the runt prince of a frost giant, cast out from society. Left for dead. If nothing else at least all this mess had gotten him through his issue with Odin and his Adoption. As reached the throne room, he knocked lightly on the door and entered, knowing he was expected.

His mother smiled at him while his father gave a regal nod. Odin was always the king of Asgard unless they were in the royal wing. Only then did he become a father first to his sons. Otherwise he was a father to his people first. He hugged his mother and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek which she returned. He upcoming event and his brother may annoy him right now, yet he could still take small moments of happiness from his mother. Before he went and gave an informal but appropriate bow to his father. The one-eyed king returned the bow to his youngest son.

The youngest prince of Asgard looked around and notice the distinct lack of his elder brother. He had turned to his father and noticed the look of frustration in his eye and the tightness of his mouth. Before he could ask his parents, there was a loud crash from one of the side entrances. Valstagg stumbled back in to the throne room, he managed to keep a hold of his large mug of mead and a turkey leg. Shortly after, Fandrel followed his arm wrapped around a giggling girl as the both stumbled a bit. Thor walked in next more in control than the previous two, however his arm was also around a slightly less giggly girl and he also held a mug of mead. Hogun walked in stoically next scowling. Mind you he was always stoic and scowling.

"Father, Mother, Brother!" Thor cheered at them and raised his mug.

Loki saw his father scowl at the quartet and he just sighed. Ah here was his idiot brother he knew and loved. Maybe it would be better to go back to Midgard. At least with Sirius, he and Moony could mellow him out. Loki's thoughts turned once more to dark questions of if he had been there could he have prevented all this from happening. His wife alive, His daughter still in his arms, and could he have kept four brothers together. Questions that had haunted his nightmares and sometimes his waking hours. A new one had begun to creep into his mind as well, was his daughter even alive. He ruthlessly shoved that one down every time in popped up.

He was yanked from his thoughts as his father roared, "What is the meaning of this, Thor!"

Thor ginned at the lady companions and his friends, "Just a little time honored wenching before the ceremony father. I must be the prince our people expect." Thor saluted his father with the mug before he drained it to the last drop and then hung it on Valstagg's horned helm, "There is a good lad. Now I must be a prince. I'll be a long latter." Thor waved to them all, muscled them back through the door, and closed it before turning to his family with his normal stupid grin.

Frigga sighed lightly, and Odin glared at his eldest son as if to say, 'must you be so childish.' Loki simply stared at his brother. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to Midgard to check on his friends or stare at the stars for a while longer. He had briefly contemplated Sirius' death along with Peters, but that would have been unfair to Moony. Either way he just knew he didn't want to be here dealing with the spectacle that was his brother and his coronation. It had cost him too much.

Seven hours. Seven hours of his brother acting the fool in public. Loki's mood foul at the best of times since that dark day he returned to Midgard was at a boiling point. His roll was largely superfluous but as a member of the royal family he had to be there. This was mostly between Odin and Thor. Father and son…Loki sighed and wondered if he would get to see his daughter take that first train ride to Hogwarts, graduate, look horrified as he threatened her boyfriend. That last thought caused him to smirk a bit. Quickly a frown replaced his smirk as he remembered everything and everyone who had cost him those moments already.

Loki went back to reciting the incantation and wand movement of the Hogwarts spell list. He was currently at fourth year. He had already gone over every prank the Marauders had done. Today was definitely trying his patience.

It took another hour, half of fifth years spell list, and Odin yelling at Thor for him to take it seriously and finish all the movements and steps required for the ceremony. Loki was privately convinced it was the bit of ceiling hitting Thor's head as his father roared at him to make him see that he had pushed far enough. It could have also been Thor hadn't had any one the court ladies to flirt with since Odin had banned all interruptions after the fifth hour.

And then it was all over with the ingredient list for Felix Filicus. Loki didn't remember walking back to what had become his spot, but once again he was watching the star of Valhalla. He couldn't stop thinking about his Lily flower. It was also harder to suppress the idea that his little princess was there beside her.

 **AN: Next chapter will take place partly with in the first Thor movie with some divergence. that will be a fun challenge :P Thanks for reading.**


End file.
